


Stuff

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, SOFT GAYS, Stressed ™ Kurt, got the prompt from a random word generator, they're in love, understanding blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: "Yes, we have a lot of stuff. Yes, it will take a while for us to get it situated, but you know why that's okay? Because it's our stuff. This is our apartment. And we're married, baby." Blaine said in his ear, kissing his cheek.--just a really short one shot of them moving in together , feat. Stressed Kurt and helpful Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 22





	Stuff

"How much longer?" Kurt whined as he waddled down the hall, a brown box marked _kitchen_ in his hands.

"Just a couple doors down. . . here!" Blaine exclaimed stopping at the door, making Kurt run into him with a _oof_. The shorter male got out his keys and unlocked the door, opening it for his husband and letting him go in first.

Kurt walked into the very cluttered apartment, stepping over crumpled up news papers, empty water bottles and beer cans as he made his way into the kitchen area; setting down the box on the counter.

He let out a sigh as he wiped his forehead of non-existent sweat before turning to Blaine. "I think that's the last of it." he said, looking around the room. Boxes were stacked high all over the place, marked different things (some of them marked incorrectly thanks to a funny game Puck was playing) making Kurt's OCD go insane.

"God we have so much _stuff_." Kurt cried exasperated as his mind was already formulating a place for everything. The china cabinet near the television ( _that_ wasn't even set up yet), the dining room table was going to have 6 chairs instead of 4 (Blaine didn't know that yet) plus a spot for all the mugs and cups, the couches and coffee table and _oh dear god_ the _bedrooms_.

"You think very loudly." Blaine's voice rang softly in his ear. The taller male now realizing his husband was pressed up behind him, his arms around Kurt's stomach, making him calm and relaxed. "Breathe." Blaine commanded gently.

Kurt obeyed, closing his eyes and leaning back into his lover.

"Yes, we have a lot of stuff. Yes, it will take a while for us to get it situated, but you know why that's okay? Because it's _our_ stuff. This is _our_ apartment. And we're _married_ , baby." Blaine said in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, Blaine, I remember. I was there." Kurt mused dryly but he was grinning. He really was happy about moving in with Blaine, this time more mature and more sure of himself.

"Then you'll stop worrying and just relax because we'll do this together."

He was right. Kurt didn't mind having a bunch of stuff, as long as it was his and Blaine's.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! don't forget to leave kudos or comment. hope you're all staying safe and healthy.


End file.
